The only one for meSeth Clearwater Love story
by Wolfgirl2696
Summary: This story takes place right before the wedding. Cassandra is the sister of sam Uley, she moved away a year ago to attend Stanford University in California. It's summer now and she hasn't been back for a year.
1. Chapter 1

Sam's POV

" Beach tomorrow?" Jared asks me

" Nah can't, my sister's coming in" I reply

"Cassie? Your damn fine sister, who" He starts to go on, I give him a look and he stops. " What for?" He asks

" Bella and Edward's wedding. Plus I think she misses home, she'll probably stay for a while" I reply coolly

" Oh that's right she's real tight with Bella, plus I'm sure she'll be dying to see Jake" He snickers. I just sigh, it had been a couple of days now that Jake left for Canada, and things would be interesting to say the least.

Next Day, Cassie's POV

My large oversized glasses cover my amber eyes as I drive in my BMW into La Push. It's early morning. It had been too long since I left for college, one year. My hazel hair flows just past my bust. I sigh, I couldn't wait to see everyone and yet I was nervous at the same time. It was no secret that I had feelings for Jake and no secret he was in love with Bella. I run a hand through my glossy locks as I near Sam's house. I had phased the year of my senior year in High school the first one of them all; I could control it better and certainly had a better relationship with the Cullens, being one of Bella's best friends and all. Edward and I got along well as did Alice and I. Rosalie surprisingly took a liking to me but I didn't really know Jasper or Emmett . I round the bend and in clear view, Sam's house. I smile parking and then unloading my things, including my dress for the wedding, which I was extremely excited for. Emily comes out of the house first.

" Cassie!" She shouts running toward me pulling me into a hug

" Emily great to see you" I grin

" You've grown so much, you look gorgeous" She complements

" Thanks" I smile

" Look at what the cat dragged in" Sam says smirking. I laugh running over to him to give him a hug

" Hey you" I smile lightly " Missed you"

" You too" I chuckle looking around at the rest of the pack, all the same. My eyes linger on Leah for a moment, that was new and then my eyes land on a guy probably 16, Just the sight of him sent shivers down my spine that I attempted to ignore. he was new, he had hair like the rest of the guys, a strong build, he was skinny but strong. He was probably about four and a half inches taller than me, cute, no hot. He looked a bit like a younger Jake. Then it hit me, Seth Clearwater. I smile lightly we had been childhood friends but grew apart as we grew older, I hadn't been around when he phased.

" Oh my god Seth Clearwater" I chuckle He shows no response rather being quite entranced by my presence.

" Oh lord" Sam mutters. I look at him confused but paul cuts off my chain of thought

" Hey Cassie" He grins opening his arms pulling me into a hug. I chuckle " Still looking fine as ever" He says I roll my eyes and Embry snickers

" Paul" I laugh " Stop it" I say trying to be serious

" At least you don't have to hear him think about you" Jared snickers. Sam punches paul on the shoulder

" ouch" Paul complains

" Where's Jake?" I ask. The guys look around uncomfortably

" Canada" Sam finally spits out

" What the hell?" I exclaim clearly confused

" After he heard about the wedding" He goes on, but I already dropped my things starting to begin to phase " Where do you think you're going?" Sam calls after me

" To get Jake for the wedding, Bella will want him there" I respond before changing. I hear Sam call after me, even start to run after me but Emily stops him, I'd thank her later. I start into a run, my powerful strength leading me north. I knew Jake's scent anywhere, I followed the trail. I would have to be fast, the wedding was tomorrow night, but I was fast, one of the fastest, I would make it. I travel for hours, night falls. I finally track him down, he was so close. I finally spot him, resting in a small cave his soft shaggy fur covering him in a blanket, his soft eyes shut in sleep; I creep up to him phasing to my human form, my clothes fully in tact.

" Jake" I call out to him. His eyes flutter open. He cocks his head to one side before phasing; I look the other way as he puts pants on.

" Cass?" He asks, " What are you doing here?" He asks enveloping me in his strong arms. I rest my head against his chest, he was so warm, and it always felt so right.

" Getting you of course" I chuckle " You have to come back for the wedding Jake" I say pulling away in all seriousness

" You know it won't go well" He responds clearly frustrated.

" Bella wants you there" I frown

" I just can't believe this is happening" He frowns

" Jake" I sigh putting a hand on his shoulder " You just have to accept it, you'll find someone one day, and she'll be the perfect one for you" I bite my lower lip; he had to get over her just like I had to get over him. Simple as that. He sighs looking at me with hurt, he knew it was our damn wolf telepathy. He touches the side of my face.

" Cass I'm sorry," He whispers

" just stop" I push his hand away "Rest you're leaving with me in the morning whether you like it or not" He looks at me again worry in his eyes, before laying down and going back to sleep. Sometime I drift off to sleep as well.

Chapter 2

I wake up, the sun's shining, and someone's shaking me.

" Cassie, we got too go we'll be late" Jake tells me. I groan and phase starting the long run home. When we finally get back to La Push it's night, the wedding probably already started.

" I'm going to change and shower meet you back at your house" Jake let's me know before he runs back toward his house. When I get to Sam's I let myself in.

" What the hell cass, how could you scare me like that?" Sam shouts

" I'm fine Sam I'm not a little baby anymore" I say half calmly before heading to the guest room. " Jake's back" I say before heading to the shower. I take a quick shower and then blow-dry my hair. My hazel hair falls in waves down my back. I put on my chandelier earrings and slip on my dress. It's midnight blue with rhinestone accents and it falls mid-thigh, it's tight enough to accent my curves but not enough to be slutty. My heels are 4-inch and black satin peep toes. I look back into the mirror.

" You look beautiful," Sam says behind me " Look I'm sorry about earlier"

" It's fine" I respond, even in my heels he still towered over me.

" Jake's here" He says. I nod giving him a kiss as I head out sending a warm smile to Emily before shutting the door. I see Jake, looking all cute it sent butterflies to my stomach, I sigh, so much for being over him. He wore simple jeans and a dress shirt.

" What no tux?" I joke

" You look gorgeous" He says. I smile lightly

" Thanks, Come on we'll take my car," I say smiling; we get in and start to drive into forks. We were so late; it was at least the after party now. We pull up and get out walking over to the back of the house.

" Cassie, Jake?" I hear a voice call. I turn to see Bella in her gorgeous gown.

" Bella!" I exclaim running/tripping my way over to her. tackling her in a hug " You look so pretty" I say grinning

" Thanks, It's great to see you," She says

" No crushing my bride, Cassandra" Edward chuckles coming up behind Bella, he was one of the only people that called me Cassandra

" Hey you" I smile giving Edward a hug as well

" Jake!" Bella yells going over to tackle Jacob. I smile lightly

" Why don't we give them time" Edward suggests. I nod

" Sorry we're late, how did it all go?" I ask

" Don't worry, its great to see you by the way" he smiles " It went well, the wedding was beautiful, I was afraid Alice might have gone overboard but it all went well" He smiles

" You too, haven't changed a bit" I chuckle joking" that's good, I wish I could've been there" I sigh, " I'm sure it was perfect"

" Yes, it was nice, bella missed you" He responds

" Where is the honeymoon?" I ask curiously

" Isle Esme, but don't tell" He chuckles

" Cute" I grin " she'll love it" I smile, suddenly his expression changes, oh no what did Jake do? We start to head/run back to Bella and Jacob. He's yelling at her and getting all up in her face. I curse at my heels, I could sense the pack somewhere close but I got to jake first. Pushing him back by his chest, shielding bella from him.

" Jake calm down" I state calmly

" He's going to do it with her while she's human she'll die!" He yells advancing on both Bella and I. I look at jake in confusion; it was only a little surprising to me. I sigh

" It's not your decision back down" I command once again pushing him back. The pack comes out now ready at any moment Sam looks at me but I keep my eyes focused on Jake.

" Am I the only one that cares about Bella?" He asks furiously

" Jacob how could you say that, I care for bella like a sister and Edward would never let anything happen to her" I respond getting agitated

"Whatever, Cassie just stay out of it! You don't understand." He yells at me pushing me out of the way, my knees buckle as I come crashing to the ground. My stupid heels. Jake looks down at me as Quill and Embry take both of his arms.

" Jacob you little idiot!" Sam yells " how dare you touch her"

" Cass I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Jacob says fighting to help me up

" Just don't Jake" I frown holding back the tears. I look away from Jake as I attempt to stand but fall back in pain, my damn ankle it was sprained or broken. Edward, being the gentleman that he is catches me supporting me.

" Cassie" Bella says rushing to my side helping to support me

" I'll see you at home go to billy he's here" Sam command to me "Let's go guys Jacob it's none of your business now let's go" He commands grabbing Jake's arm as they begin to leave. Jacob runs off in furry, Seth however just stands there

" I'm going to stay" He says boldly. Sam sighs and to my surprise reluctantly leaves after giving Seth a look that even I didn't understand. Seth walks over to me.

" You alright?" He asks concerned. I just nod, I had always remembered Seth as a little boy, but that little boy that I remembered was no longer Seth. He takes me from Bella and Edward lifting me up.

" What are you doing?" I ask

" Your ankle's sprained," He explains shrugging. I sigh what an eventful two days. I wrap my arms around Seth's neck as he starts starting to carry me back to the wedding. Edward and Bella walk in front of us.

" Dammit why does Jake always have to do that?" I ask complaining to no one really, a tear finally running down my cheek

" He's in love with her" Seth replies shrugging. He pushes away the tear frowning lightly

" He could at least control it" I sigh as hair falls over my eyes

" you know it's hard for him, you are just a mess right now" Seth replies chuckling, pushing the hair gently from my face

" Thanks a lot. Look at you Seth Clearwater, all grown up and such a hottie" I joke. He laughs lightly " Not the little boy I used to play barbies with anymore"I chuckle, as he blushes at that comment

" You've been away a while, a lot happens in a year" He chuckles

" Apparently" I laugh " When I left you were still young and you hadn't phased yet"

" yeah all true" He laughs " well I'm glad you're home we missed you, I missed you " He smiles

" Awh thanks seth" I smile " And thank you for carrying me I hope I'm not too heavy" I chuckle

" Sure, and you're light as a feather" He grins at me " you look really pretty tonight by the way" He says smiling sheepishly

" Thank you" I smile as we get to Billy's table I kiss Seth's cheek lightly as he gently lets me down

" Cass! It's great to see you. Billy asks looking at my ankle

" Hi Billy it's great to see you also, you look great" I smile warmly giving him a hug.

" What happened to your ankle?" He asks

" Jake" I reply frowning

" He's back?" He asks, all I do is nod

"I'll get Carlisle" Edward says disappearing into the crowd

Chapter 3

I explain to Billy all that had happened while Carlisle weaves through the crowd along with Edward.

" Cassie, good to see you" Carlisle says giving me a hug " So what's going on?" He asks

" Just my ankle, really I don't think it's necessary" I tell him looking down at my ankle

" Nonsense, I'll take a look" He says propping my leg on a chair, removing my shoe. He examines it a bit poking here and there " It just looks sprained I wouldn't worry too much, just try to stay off of it" He tells me I nod

" Thank you" I smile. As alice appears from the crowd

" No Problem" Carlisle says

" Oh my goodness Cassie" She exclaims leaning down to give me a hug

" Hello Alice" I smile hugging her back

" you look gorgeous as always" She says smiling" Oh Bella, Edward you two should get going now" She grins

" Right" Edward responds " I'll get the car" He says before giving Bella a kiss and heading off

" Have fun bells, but not too much" I chuckle winking

"Thanks, I'll miss you, get better" She says wrapping me in a hug " You'll be here when we get back right?" She asks

" Yes, don't worry i'll see you when you get back" I respond as she gives Alice a hug and leaves after waving.

" Well I'll see you two kids later" Billy says smiling, I nod

" alright bye Billy, let me know if Jake gets back" I smile weakly and he nods.

" Take care Cassie" He smiles " Say hello to Emily and Sam for me" He says before heading out. Everyone begins to clear out to catch a glimpse at Bella and Edward driving off. I sigh, my best friend was going places, married, all I would ever be was the Alpha wolf's sister.

" Hey I'll drive you home?" Seth offers breaking my chain of thought

" you drive?" I chuckle

" Yupp, I just ran here but I can drive you home in your car" He says. Seth helps me up, I tried walking for a while but in the end it was just better that he carried me. I see the back lights of Edward's car as they drive of.

" you think they'll be okay?" I ask

" It'll be fine" He says setting me down, I climb into the passenger's seat as he gets into the drivers seat. I sigh kicking my heels off. I worried too much, they would be fine. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

" I hope jake's alright" I sigh looking out as we make our way back to La Push

" You know him, he'll calm down eventually" He responds pulling into sam's house. With the help of seth I get into the house. It's dark, I turn on a couple of lights.

" Sam, Emily!" I call out. Nothing

" Want me to stay until they get back?" He asks

" No it's fine, you better get home" I tell him

"Are you sure it's really not a bother " He says

" It's fine, I'll be ok" I smile lightly giving him a hug. He wraps me in his strong arms. I kiss his cheek lightly " Thanks for helping me out" I smile as he begins to leave

" Alright get better" He smiles shutting the door. I let out a small sigh

Seth's POV

I walk out and immediately phase my thoughts still lingering on Cassie, her scent, hair, eyes, smile, her touch. What a night, I'm glad Cassie came home all right and i'm glad Jake came home too. I hear a howl in the distance, it was Sam apparently we needed to meet. My trot becomes a run as I advance to the meeting spot. Everyone's already there, I phase into human form.

" Hey guys what's going on?" I ask

" Jake's gone missing again, I suspect he's gone north again" Jared states

" He'll be back to see Bella" Sam says " How's my sister?" He asks

" She's fine, at home now," I say

" How's her ankle though?" Sam asks concerned

" Fine, Carlisle says it's just a sprain" I respond

" So you decided to imprint on Sam's sister" Paul says smirking. My cheeks flush red.

" Yeah sam's hot sister" Embry chuckles

" I'm sorry?" I state

" Its not something you can control, just don't hurt her," Sam threatens

" Never" I say putting my hands up defensively

" So about bella and Edward's honeymoon" Sam says changing the subject

" you think it'll actually happen?" Paul asks

" It's debatable" Embry states

" Guys that's not the point, will it kill her?" Sam asks

" Like Cassie said it's not our choice, it's theirs and Edward would never do something to hurt bella" I state all eyes on me. I shrug at the end. Sam lets out a sigh

" I guess Cass is right, I gotta get back now. I'll see you guys later" Sam says before running off.

" Seth let's get home" Leah tells me before phasing, I phase as well running off after her.

Cassie's POV

I step out of the shower and change into my pajama's. I wobble over to my bed and brush through my dark locks. I hear the door open.

" Cassie?" I hear sam's voice call

" In the bedroom" I call out. Sam comes over into my bedroom and sits beside me

" Hey, you okay?" He asks

" Yeah I'm fine, don't worry" I respond. Emily pokes her head inside my room

" Hey Cass I heard what happened feel better" She smiles warmly before heading upstairs to her bedroom.

" Let me see" Sam says as I raise my foot onto the bed and he gingerly examines it.

" Sam it's fine" I state

" That idiot, next time I see him he's going to get it" Sam mutters

" Where's Jake?" I ask

" Cass how could you still feel things for him after all he's done to you, and after seeing him with Bella?" He asks me. I look back with hurt

" I don't want to talk about it Sam" I frown look at him, he lets out a sigh

" How do you know he's the one, you didn't imprint on him" He states

" How do you know? I don't even know what imprinting feels like, for all I know I could've imprinted and not know" I frown falling back onto my pillow

" You know he's in love with Bella, why torture yourself like that?" He asks

" I can't help it!" I exclaim a tear running down my cheek " please I don't want to talk about it tonight" I turn my body away from him. I hear him sigh , turn the lights off and exit the room. I let tears run down my face, it hurt to much to be in love with Jacob anymore. Everyday I had to comfort him about Bella and at the same time I had to comfort myself about Jacob, it was all too much. The one thing I realized before I drifted off to sleep was that the one person I wanted here wasn't Jacob or sam, but Seth.

Chapter 4

I wake up, the sun is shining through my drapes. I sit up in my bed and yawn. I glance over at my nightstand and check the time, 8:47. I throw off the covers of my bed and look down at my ankle, thanks to my wolf abilities it was almost healed already. I get out of bed and head to the bathroom. I wash my face with warm water and brush my teeth. I walk back into my room and change into sweats and a tank top and then walk into the living room. I spot Emily sitting on the couch.

" Morning" I smile lightly heading to the kitchen

" Hey, there's breakfast on the table" She says smiling

" Thanks, you didn't have to make breakfast for me" I push a piece of my amber hair out of my face as I head to the kitchen " Where's sam?" I ask realizing he's not home

" He's with the boys, they'll be over for lunch" She says smiling "And no worries I made sam breakfast anyways" She says flipping through the channels on the T.V. I grab the plate and take a seat next to her on the couch.

" So how was the wedding?" She asks turning to face me. I shrug

" Alright, Bella looked beautiful" I smile lightly leaving out the whole fighting part.

" Sam told me about Jake, you ok?" She asks trying to mask the concern on her face. A small sigh escapes my lips, Emily had always been a big sister to me, I felt like I could share anything with her.

" Yeah, I'm fine" I tell her taking a bite of breakfast

" you know he didn't mean it, he was just heated " She says

" Yeah I know, I told you I'm okay now" I force a small smile in an attempt to convince myself that I was ok.

" Let me know if you want to talk" She says still unconvinced

" Em, how did you know that you were in love with sam?" I ask. A smile comes to her face

" The moment that I knew he was the one person I couldn't live without" She says a wide grin on her face " When I was sitting in that hospital, I realized that I felt incomplete and lonely without sam by my side" She explains and I nod

" I see" I respond finishing my breakfast

" you'll know when that time comes" She says. I nod and take my plate and wash it. " You can take a shower I'm going to start making food" She says smiling

" I'll take a shower and then help you" I say

" Oh no you're the guest no need" she replies

" I want to help" I say shrugging. She smiles getting pots and pans out, I head back to my bathroom and grab some clothes before hopping in the shower. I take a quick shower and then blow dry my hair. I slip on jeans and a black tank top before going back out to help Emily.

" So what are we making?" I ask

" I'm just making a pot of Chili and rice" She says beginning to sauté some meat

" What can I do to help?" I ask washing my hand

" Can you cut up those vegetables on the table over there?" She asks

" Sure" I smile getting a cutting board as I begin to slice various peppers and onions. " So have you and sam planned the wedding yet?" I ask. She smiles lightly stirring the meat

" I think it's going to be in spring" She replies " But we've been so busy the details are still undecided" She responds

" I'm sure it'll all come together" I tell her

" I hope so" She says

" Oh here I'm done with this" I tell her

" Thank you, it's a big help when two people are cooking" She says while tossing them into the pot. She adds all sorts of spices and tomatoes, and I just sit and watch.

" Can you make the rice?" She asks. I nod and get out the rice and wash it before setting it in the rice cooker.

" Good, the Chili should be done soon" She smiles. The door opens, I hear a bunch of male voices

" Emily we're here!" I hear sam's voice call. " Hey cassie" He smiles at me

" Hey guys, come in. Lunch is almost ready" Emily says as the guys pile in. Seth catches my eye as he waves at me. I smile lightly and wave. I'm stunned when Jake walks in shutting the door behind him. He catches me watching him as I quickly look away. The guys start to chat amongs themselves, very loudly might I add. I attempt to slip away, but Jake catches me.

" Walk with me?" He asks

" I don't think that's a good idea" I respond, I see Sam eyeing us worriedly

" Come on I have to talk to you" He says firmly. I sigh and finally relent walking out the front door in front of Jake. " I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night" He says as we begin to walk. " I was just angry at Bella, and Edward and I let it out on you" He says as we get to a bench and sit down. " Hows your ankle?" He asks looking down

" It's fine" I respond

" I feel terrible about last night I hope you know that" He says looking at me with sad eyes

" Jake it's fine" I insist

" Cassie I would think you would know me better than that, I know when something's wrong" He says pressing it

" I don't want to talk about it right now" I say avoiding the topic

" Well I do, because frankly you never want to talk about it" He responds

" What is there to talk about?" I ask

" Why are you in love with me?" He asks

" Excuse me?" I ask completely shocked by his question

" You heard me" He responds

" I'm not" I insist averting my eyes

" Don't lie to me" He says to me. I bite my tongue nervously , then he does something completely surprising, he leans down pressing his lips against mine. I sit there shocked for a moment and then I slowly begin to kiss back. I had been waiting for this moment for so long, and yet I felt nothing. He pulls away.

" Jake I, " I start be he interupts me

" I've been waiting to do that for so long and yet it didn't feel" He pauses searching for the right word

" Right" I finish the sentence for him as he nods. I laugh " that felt like kissing my brother" I chuckle

" Exactly" He agrees pulling me into a hug "I love you" he says kissing the top of my head. I grin, at that moment I was finally over Jacob and I knew that our love would stay as sibling love.

" We better get back before sam comes looking for us" I chuckle

" Good idea" He says as we both stand heading back to the house " Are you worried about bella at all?" He asks

" Edward would never hurt her. She's not being changed yet you know" I tell him

" I didn't know that, but I won't believe it until I see it myself" He says opening the door for me. I step inside everyone is crowded in the kitchen trying to get food.

" There you two are, sam was beginning to worry" Emily says laughing

" Told you he'd worry" I tell Jake laughing. We go over and get lunch and eat. Poor seth was getting teased by Quil and Embry about something, Sam and Emily were talking to Paul and Jacob and I were talking about Bella and Edward. After dinner everyone starts to leave one by one. I'm cleaning dishes when I hear someone come behind me.

" You need help?" I hear a voice that I recognize as seth's behind me. I turn to see seth standing there smiling

" I'm good that was my last dish" I say "But thank you" I smile lightly

" No problem, you're coming to the beach tonight right?" He asks

" I don't know, maybe" I reply drying my hands on a towel

" Well you better come everyone else is" He smiles " And I would be lonely if you didn't" He says

" Well then I have to come don't I?" I laugh lightly

" Good then I'll see you tonight?" He asks

" Sure see you then" I smile lightly as he heads for the door Quil does a mini wave to me before grabbing seth in a headlock. I chuckle

" What was that all about?" Emily asks

" What Seth?" I ask

" Yeah, seth" She responds

" Oh stop, we were just talking" I tell her as she grins

" Sure, " I would be lonely if you didn't come"" She mimicks him and then laughs. I laugh along

" We're friend's em" I insist

" Sure, keep telling yourself that" She responds laughing

Chapter 5

FF to nighttime

I stand in front of my mirror wearing short shorts, a black crop top that's ripped in the back and a blue sweater. I put my sandals on and head out to the living room.

" Ready?" Emily asks me. I nod

" Don't you look pretty" I smile, her dark hair is curled to perfection

" oh stop" She replies blushing " come on, sam already left" She says hooking her arm with mine. I smile lightly closing the door behind me, the warm summer breeze blows through my hair as we walk down to the beach. I see sam wave from the bonfire.

" you guys swim?" I ask

" Some of us willingly and some of us not" She says chuckling. I look over and see Paul and Jared with two girls. Emily notices me looking.

" Those are the girls that they imprinted on, Kim and " She starts but I finish her sentence

" Rachael?" I say a bit too loud, she looks in my direction and stands up, examining my face

" Cassie!" She shrieks running over to me tackling me in a hug " I haven't seen you in forever" She says pulling away

" It's great to see you" I smile lightly

" you too, gosh it's been at least five years" She says. Paul sneaks up behind her grabbing her by the waist.

" I think it's time for you to take a swim" He grins

" Paul! Put me down" She giggles. He shakes his head running toward the ocean,

Rachael laughs

" We have to catch up later Cassie!" She yells as Paul dunks her in the water.

soon Jared and Kim join them in the water, Sam calls Emily over as they walk along the shoreline hand in hand, leaving me alone.

" Cassie!" Jake calls over from the bonfire gesturing me to come over. I walk over sitting in-between him and Seth.

" hey guys" I smile lightly

" I thought you looked lonely so I thought you would like to join the singles club" He jokes giving me a hug

" Well except Quil" Seth adds

" Quil imprinted on a baby" Jake says chuckling

" That's hot Quil" I joke

" You guys joke now, she'll be beautiful one day" He says grinning

" We'll wait for that day" Jake jokes, we all laugh. I catch Leah looking after Sam and Emily

" Leah" Seth calls breaking her chain of thought

" What, oh sorry" She says staring into the fire

" Let's go cliff diving" Quil says a mischievous grin on his face. I chuckle

" Only if Cassie and Leah are up for it" Jake says challenging us

" Please, keep up if you can" I laugh

" I'm going to stay here" Leah mutters

" Come on Leah, come with us" Quil says

" Nah you guys go I'm fine" She responds

" You sure?" Jake asks, she nods and he shrugs " Let's go then" He says. I nod and we start walking up from the beach and then over back to the water

" Have you guys done this before?" Seth asks

" Yup" Jake responds " I think its just you and Quil who haven't" He says

" Don't worry sethy I won't let anything happen to you" Quil says snickering. I laugh lightly

" Hey!" Seth grins punching Quil playfully on the arm.

" Here's good, water is deep enough" Jake says

" you sure?" Quil asks looking slightly nervous. I chuckle

" Well why don't you find out" Jake says pushing quil over the cliff. Quil yells on the way down but goes into diving position and dives smoothly into the water after a couple of seconds he comes back up we all laugh at him.

" Jake you idiot!" He yells

" That's my cue" He chuckles diving off the cliff and into the water. When he comes up he yells at Seth.

" Seth you!" He yells grabbing Quil, messing around with him. I chuckle

" If I go you're not going to get cold feet are you?" Seth Jokes

" Please me?" I retort

" Jump with me?" He asks holding out his hand. I shrug

" Why not" I grin taking his warm hand in mine

" One, two, three" He says on three we both jump off, the rush of the air makes my heart pump as we hit the cool water feet first. I smile and come up for air. I laugh and tread water, my wolf abilities allow me to swim against the current.

" Let's swim back" Jake calls out. I nod as we begin the swim back when we get to shore Quil tackles Jake and they begin to fight. I shake my head and laugh lightly sitting on the beach. Seth sits next to me

" So how was your first cliff dive?" I ask stripping off my sweater

" Amazing, it was thrilling" He says grinning. Even with his drenched shirt on I could see the outline of his abs. I try to advert his eyes to his eyes.

" It is isn't it, it's better with someone else because I always freak out in the middle " I smile remembering my first cliff dive " Sam pushed my first time" I tell him chuckling

" That's terrible" He laughs stripping his soaking shirt off

" Yeah, I tried to beat him up after but that didn't go to well" I laugh lightly wringing my sweater out. The wind beats against my body making me shiver. Even though I was a shape shifter I didn't have the warm body like the others.

" you cold?" He asks

" Yeah, I get cold. Sam makes fun of me saying that I'm not really a wolf" I laugh

" oh well I'll warm you" He offers

" Hm?" I ask

" oh, well if you want I mean" He blushes embarrassed. I laugh

" Come here you" I smile as he scoots over to me wrapping his arms around me warming immediately. His touch sends electricity through my body, he's warm, and fills me with warmth and comfort. When he's with me everything feels right, and I feel safe.

" Better" He asks

" Hm oh" I chuckle lightly snapping out of my day dreams" Much, it's not fair you get to be this warm all the time" I chuckle allowing myself to melt into his body.

" I guess it does have it's upsides" He says smiling, I notice him staring at me

" yes?" I joke

" oh, I was just admiring your eyes, and um" He rambles nervously. I laugh

" you're too sweet" I smile giving him a kiss on the cheek and then lean my head against his chest.

" What are you two doing?" I hear jake behind us

" Being warm" I say defensively

" you know the fire's right there" He laughs

" Shut up" I say standing up and punching him on the arm

" ouch" He jokes rubbing his arm

" awh you know I love you" I tease

" come on we're going back to my house" Jake says. I nod as Seth stands up and we all walk together back to Jake's house. I walk ahead with Jake and Seth and Quil walk behind us.

" But really what were you doing with Seth?" He asks

" Shut up he was keeping me warm" I say defensivly

" If didn't know any better I would say you two were a couple" He teases. I laugh

" We'll see" I reply as he raises an eyebrow

" We'll see" He mimicks, I laugh

Jake enters the house and I'm about to when Seth stops me.

" Cassie" He calls grabbing my hand and pulling he into him. He leans down pressing his lips gently against mine. I stand there taken a back, breathless for a moment and then slowly start to kiss back. I feel myself melt into him as he holds me his arms wrapped protectively around me. My whole body was filled with heat, electrifying. He pulls back after a bit.

" Sorry, I couldn't help it " He says his cheeks a soft pink. He brushes a piece of hair away from my eyes. I answer by giving him a kiss on the lips, when our lips meet I feel right, perfect, complete. I felt like if we were separated I would be crushed. Could it be that I'm in love with Seth Clearwater? I hear someone from inside holler.

" Yeah Seth! Get some!Ouch sam!" I hear Embry yell from inside. My lips form a smile against his. I pull back resting my forehead against his.

" We better go in, before they have a cow" I laugh, he laughs as well

" Yes we should" He grabs my hand opening the door

Chapter 6

Just holding his hand made me want to be closer to him, I was never much for PDA but it didn't matter with him. He opens the door and I glance around, everyone was pretending to be busy with something I shake my head. All of a sudden Quil can't hold it in any longer.

"So are you guys together now?" He exclaims. For that Jared slaps him on the back of his head. I laugh and feel Seth squeeze my hand. Sam gets off the phone with a serious look on his face.

" What Sam?" I ask worried

" That was the cullens, they were chasing a couple of newborns when they headed to our side." He says a serious look on his face " We need to go out and patrol" He says " Embry, Paul, and Quil take the right side. Jacob and Jared take the left. Seth and I will take the middle" He says as they all nod

" What about me?" I ask clearly annoyed

" What about you?" Sam asks

" I can still help" I insist

" We can't let you get hurt" Jake says

" I can defend myself, last time I checked I'm a shape shifter same as you" I frown. Seth looks like he's going to say something but Sam beats him to it

" I need you to stay with Emily" He says. I let out a sigh, but I knew I had to

" Fine" I say finally relenting

" Let's go guys" Sam says. He walks over to Emily whispering something in her ear and then giving her a long kiss and then heads for the door. I realize I'm still holding Seth's hand, my fingers interlaced with his. I let go promptly.

" Sorry" I blush lightly " Stay safe" I smile weakly

" I will, you stay safe" He grins his cute innocent grin and then kisses me on the cheek before leaving. I pull my hands to the spot his lips were a few seconds a go, it was tingling, warm on my skin.

" You ready to go?" Emily says chuckling " What were you saying about being "just friends"?" She asks. I just shrug and smile lightly.

" Let's go" I smile shutting the door of Jacob's house behind me and getting into my car. " you worried about them?" I ask starting the car and driving the short drive back to Sam's house.

" I worry, but they'll be ok" She says calmly. Honestly it freakked me out that they were out there, I knew they were strong but the vampires were strong too especially newborns, I didn't need another Jacob incident. I sigh pulling into Sam's driveway. We walk into the house.

" I'll be upstairs" Emily informs me, I nod

" Call if you need anything" I tell her sitting on the couch and turning on the t.v. No sooner than I had sit down, I heard a scream. I felt a pit in my stomach.

" Cassie!" I hear Emily shriek. I quickly phase and run upstairs, I would never forgive myself if Emily got hurt.

"_Guys, help. Three of them at the house" _I send tell the rest of the guys

"_Shit" _I hear Jacob say

_" One over here, we're good though" _Paul says

" _Hold on Cassie we're coming" _Sam says. I get to the bedroom, a growl escapes my lips, Emily is backed against a wall and the two vampires are standing on the opposite wall. I quickly jump in front of Emily. The vampire laughs, a boy. Just his laugh sent shivers down my spine. The girl advances, I get into a fighting stance.

_" Hurry guys I don't know if I can take all of them" _I tell the pack

_" You can Cassie, be strong we're close"_ I hear seth, his voice was comforting. The girl lunges at me. I take her arm in my mouth and fling her. I hear a crash but don't have time to look because then boy jumps at me grabbing front leg, that alone I feel tremendous pressure. Damn newborns. I bite his arm and he backs up I kick hard snapping his neck. , it would be easier if Emily wasn't here. I feel Sam and Seth close, maybe the front yard. I lunge at the last boy, clearly the leader. I grab hold of him pinning him under me. He swings around and smirks and kicking me hard, the wind is knocked out of me, I hear a scream. I know it can't be mine, I fly out of the window and into a nearby tree. I let out a whimper and am forced to phase back, thankfully fully clothed. I hold my hand to my head which is throbbing, it was wet, I look down at my hand, blood, so much blood. Next thing I remember is a big furry body in front of me, and then nothing, blackness.

Seth's POV

I hear a scream, we were rounding the corner to Sam's house, I hear a shattered window and a thump, it had to be Cassie.

_" Crap" _I think

" _Go check on Cassie, it's here. I'm going in for Emily" _Sam orders.

"_We're close" _I hear Jake say

I speed around the house and see Cassie in human form, there's blood everywhere, my heart jumps a beat, I couldn't let anything happen to her. I see the vampire jump out of the window after Cassie. I stand protectively in front of Cassie a low growl escaping my lips. I get into a fighting stance. He charges at me . Bam I hear an impact, Jacob runs up tackling the vampire. He easily tears him to pieces before phasing and pulling shorts on. I phase as well pulling my shorts on, no time for a shirt. I rush to Cassie's side Jake right beside me.

" Cassie" I whisper hoping she'll wake. I feel for a pulse, it's there but she's unconscious. I lift her gently in my arms, her entire head is covered in blood. There are minor cuts on her arms probably from the window.

" Shit, take her in. Sam took care of the bloodsuckers inside" Jake tells me. I run inside making sure not to shake so much for Cassie, I looked calm on the outside but on the inside I was freaking out.

" Seth?" I hear her ask

" Shh it's going to be ok" I say trying to calm her and myself.

" Why does it hurt so much" She says clutching her head in pain. It hurt me to see her like this. I frown

" I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you" Is all I say. She whimpers not responding. I lay her on the couch and grab a towel pressing it to her head wound.

" I'm getting Carlisle" Jacob says running out. I hear whimpers and cries from upstairs, I was guessing that was Emily. Just then two people run in, I turn to look. Jared and Paul.

" Holy shit" Jared screams

" Guys, don't yell" I scold

" Oh, right sorry" Jared says walking over to us. Paul looks sullen and walks upstairs, I hear him talking to Sam. Sam comes downstairs carrying Emily in his arms. Her face is buried in his chest, he rubs her back soothingly.

" How is she" He asks calmly

" Obviously messed up" Paul states. Sam gives him a death stare

" Jake went to get Carlisle" I say trying to stop the bleeding

" What happened to her?" Jared asks worried

" She must have hit a tree or something" I say frowning, she was in pain I could sense it, the thing that got to me was that I couldn't do anything about it.

" We got here as fast as we could" Carlisle says running through the door Jake not far behind "What happened" He asks

" She was fighting three of the newborns" I state. He walks over gently taking off the cloth that was now drenched in blood. I cringe as Carlisle examines the wound.

" It's a deep cut, force trauma" He states pulling various items from his bag

" She hit a tree" I respond never leaving her side, I was afraid she would be taken from me.

" I'll give her stiches and then bandage her up" Carlisle says starting to work on the stiches

" Seth give him room to work" Jacob orders an I step back

"Will she be fine when she wakes up?" Sam asks a worried look on his face

" I can't say for sure, she took a big hit" He responds finishing the stiches and working on the bandage. When he's done he cleans up and stands. " There's nothing more I can do, please call if you need anything" He says

" Thank you" Sam says sincerely. Carlisle nods and with that he's gone. Sam sighs. " You guys go home" He orders

" We can stay around and help" Jacob offers

" It's fine, I'm taking Emily upstairs just take Cassie to her room" He tells us. I nod gently lifting Cassie up. I frown as she whimpers tossing clutching onto my arm. I walk over to her room kicking the door open

" wait please don't leave me alone" She says her voice barley a whisper. I look to sam.

" Fine stay" He says before walking upstairs. I walk into her room gently setting her on the bed. I pull the covers over her. She tosses and turns like she's having a nightmare, I wish there was something I could do. I walk over laying down next to her on the bed. She's crying now, sobbing. I pull her close to me, she clings onto my shirt quietly crying, I wish she would wake up so I could comfort her. I look down at her holding her in my arms. Even like this she's beautiful, her soft pink lips, auburn hair, soft sun kissed skin.

" Shh, it's ok. I won't let anything hurt you" I coo quietly. She eventually stops crying to my relief. I bend down kissing her temple lightly. She finally dozes off into a peaceful sleep. I let out a sigh of relief slowly stroking her hair before dozing off to sleep myself.

Chapter 7

Cassie's POV

I wake up. a faint light shines through my windows. I sit up a sharp pain goes to my head, where was everyone and what happened? I manage to stand up and open the door. The world's spinning now I can't see straight.

" Sam?" I call out

" Cassie what are you doing out of bed?" Sam scolds. My legs give out on my and I fall. I anticipate the hard floor but someone catches me.

" Woah, easy" I hear Seth's voice. He swoops me up in his arms. I rest my head against his chest, I already felt better with him holding me his warm body pressed against mine. He sets me gently on my bed, as the spinning stops.

" What happened?" I ask. I let out a small whimper as i clutch my head in pain.

" I'll get motrin" Sam says, leaving my doorway

" What happened?" I repeat confused. Seth sits at the edge of my bed

" You don't remember?" He asks. I shake my head. Sam comes back in giving me a motrin and water.

" Thanks" I smile weakly. He nods and closes my door on the way out. " How long was I out?" I ask

" Two days" He says scanning my face worriedly

" What happened?" I repeat my fingers feeling my bandages

" You saved Emily from three newborns" He says

" Me?" I ask

" Yes you, you're more powerful than you think" He says smiling warmly

" Is Emily ok?" I ask

" She's a little shaken up from everything but she's ok, thanks to you" He replies

" That's good" I say letting out a small sigh before taking my pill.

" How are you feeling?" He asks

" Confused, my head hurts" I reply

" How you doing?" I hear paul shout as he barges in with the rest of the gang

" Better now that you are all here" I laugh creating a heart with my hands and holding it up Paul grins obviously happy with himself.

" We were all worried about you" Embry states

" Especially Seth, he wouldn't leave your side for two days" Quil says chuckling and then rolling his eyes playfully, I smile warmly at seth as he blushes

" And we brought you flowers" Jake says handing me a bouquet of blue roses, my favorite. I grin taking in a sniff of them.

" Like she needs anymore" embry says gesturing to the flowers I didn't notice that were scattered throughout my room.

" You guys are too sweet" I smile as they grin back at me " Who brought all of these?" I ask

" Various people, Seth, Seth's mom, My dad, Us" Jacob says shrugging. I grin, I had the best friends in the world.

" Hey Em and I are going to dinner don't tear up the house" Sam says chuckling he looks to me seriously " And Cass try to get some sleep" He tells me before leaving.

"Party time" Paul chuckles

" Let's watch a movie, Kim and Rachael are coming over" Jared suggests

" What so we can watch you guys get it in next to us, not thanks" Quil says a disgusted look on his face. Paul grabs him in a headlock as Quil laughs. I chuckle

" A movie sounds good, I'm kinda sleepy" I say

" After sleeping for two whole days?" Jake teases. I laugh lightly

" Well a movie it is" Seth says as we all go to the living room. I attempt to stand up and wobble around a bit banging into my dresser. Seth chuckles scooping me up setting me down on the couch and sitting next to me.

" Hey guys" Kim says coming in the door with Rachael

" Hey guys we were just starting the ring" Jared says giving kim a kiss. What? My heart stops for a moment.

" Wait, I don't do scary movies" I say as I feel the color draining from my face

" awh don't worry Seth will protect" Jake chuckles sitting next to me. I roll my eyes and then look around nervously as the movies starts.

" We don't have to watch if you don't want" Seth whispers. I bite my lip contemplating

" Its fine" I reply. He nods but eyes me unsure. He leans back on the corner of the couch. I pull my legs up on the couch. Quil and Embry leave to go get food, shocker. After a while I start to get freaked out, I would cover my eyes like a little five year old whenever something scary happened, which was quite often. Jake leans over to me.

" you comfortable?" He asks smirking. I jump a little and then realize my position. I was leaning back against seth, his arm wrapped protectively around my waist. I punch jake on the arm. He smirks and straightens out. All of a sudden.

" Boo!" Quil and Embry jump from behind the couch screaming. I was entranced by the t.v. I jump and scream like I had just seen a ghost or something. Quil and Embry burst out laughing. I clutch onto Seth burying my face in his shirt like my life depended on it. I peak out to see Embry and Quil laughing their asses off. I frown taking a pillow and chucking it at them.

" You idiots! Do you know how scared I was?" I yell, eventually I begin to laugh after a lot of hitting and apologizing

" The look on your face was priceless" Quil says in-between laughs. I shake my head. Everyone else laughs along.

" I can't watch this anymore" I say a half smile on my face.

" We can watch something in your room" Seth suggests. I nod allowing him to carry me back. I could hear the boys hooting at us. I chuckle as seth sets me down on my bed and then lays down next to me.

" They're a handful" Seth says laughing lightly

" They really are" I say laughing. I turn on the T.V. Sitting up more. I skim through the channels before settling on Toy story 3. " Sorry for my childish pick" I chuckle

" I love this movie" He grins. I lean against him letting my head fall against his shoulder.

" you're just saying that to be nice" I chuckle

" No I actually do like this movie" He smiles

" okay if you say so" I say still unsure. He chuckles gently pressing his lips against my neck in a kiss. I feel his warm breath against my neck as he gently wraps his strong arms around me. He trails kisses from my neck to my chin to the corner of my lip teasing me, I try to keep my eyes focused on the t.v. but finally I can't take it and press my lips against his, longing to feel his touch. My hands move to the back of his head running a hand through his hair bringing me closer to him. He moves his arms to my hips gently resting them there. Our lips mold together as I move to his lap our bodies pressed together, I cold feel his heat even under his shirt.

" Guys I can't hear" I hear jared try to whisper

" Shut up Jared, they're making out I think" I hear paul say hitting Jared. I sigh and fall back next to Seth on the bed. He shakes his head smiling while running a hand through his hair. I walk over to the door and open it. Paul, Jared, and Quil come tumbling down loosing balance.

" Hey I told them not to" Jake says walking by

" I was dragged" Quil defends himself. I shake my head chuckling. I suddenly feel light headed and sit down on the bed.

" you ok?" Paul asks me. I nod

" Just tired" I say yawning

" We'll let you sleep" Seth says, the rest of the boys walk to the door

" Sweet dreams" Paul says. I smile lightly

" Seth stay with me until I fall asleep?" I ask

" of course" He says

" Dayum get some!" Jared yells. I chuck a pillow at his head. He snickers and closes the door leaving Seth and I alone again. He comes to lay down beside me. I turn to face him. He gently plays with strands of my hair.

" you know you're it for me" He says looking at my hair

" Hm?" I ask

" You're it, my imprint" He says looking at me straight in my eyes. His soft brown ones staring intently at me

" Why me?" I ask

" Cause you're perfect, I just know" He says kissing the top of my hand. I smile lightly

" I am far from perfect" I tell him " You are too good for me" I tell him " You're cute, sweet, honest, pure" I tell him

" You are the sweetest girl, funny, beautiful, clever" He tells me

" oh stop, I'm far from beautiful seth Clearwater" I retort

" You have the most beautiful eyes, and the cutest dimples" He says touching my cheek gently. " And your smile is contagious" He goes on " you're perfect to me" He says still staring at me. " Go to sleep, you look tired" He says. I nod closing my eyes. He kisses me gently on the forehead before I doze off.

Chapter 8

I wake up a light shining through my window. I look beside me, seth's gone. I look to my clock. 12:35. I groan I had been sleeping for so long. I try to stand up, better today, almost normal thanks to my wolf healing. I walk to the bathroom and wash my face and brush my teeth. I change into a velor track suite and walk outside.

" oh you're up" Emily says smiling

" Yeah, where is sam?" I ask like always

" out with the boys as always" She says. I nod " Hey I wanted to thank you for protecting me" She says

" It was nothing, I wouldn't let anything hurt you" I say getting a glass of water

" Well thanks, oh by the way your phone has been buzzing for a while" She says handing it to me. I nod and check over the messages. 12, all from my boss. I sigh and call him stepping outside.

" Hello?" I hear my boss's voice answer

" Hey, it's Cassie" I say " What's up?" I ask

" We need you here, you need to come back" He says, my heart stops

" Wait, you said I could take this time off" I say, clearly pissed

" We need you here, do you want this job or not" He asks his cold voice stern

" No please I haven't seen my family in so long" I plead with him

" There are plenty of other people who would want this job, if you're not here by Friday then I'll assume you've quit" He says and then the line goes blank. I had to go back or I would be fired. I frown he promised I would have this time off I frown and run a hand through my hair. Crap, I couldn't leave I just got together with seth, I hadn't seen everyone in a long time, I had only been here a month. But I needed this job badly, what was I going to do? I knew I would have to go back to school soon, but I never imagined it would be this soon. I walk back inside a worried stressed look on my face.

" What is it?" Emily asks

" I have to go back to school" I say with a frown

" What why?" She asks

" I have to go back to work?" I say looking at her she frowns

" Why, how soon?" She asks

" Friday" I state clearly frustrated

" That's in two days!" She exclaims " Why do you have to go back?" She asks

" I need the money Em" I say. Sam comes in, I expect the rest of the boys but it's only him.

" Hey" He says kissing Emily " What's going on?" He asks scanning my face " The boys are still at the beach probably for another half an hour" He tells Emily, she nods

" Sam, Cassie has to go back to California" Emily says. Sam turns to me

" why?" He asks

" Work, you know I need this money" I tell him sitting down

" you know mom won't mind if you decide to stay" He tells me

" She's worked so hard to send me to Stanford I'll never forgive myself if I throw that away" I say biting my lip nervously

" What about Seth?" He asks

" I don't know" I mutter

" How soon?" He asks

" Two days" I tell him. He sighs

" Well you better figure out fast" He says going upstairs. I walk into my room flopping on the bed. I sit and just think, soon I hear people start to come in. I hear people walking around, laughing. The door to my bedroom opens and closes. I look up, Seth.

" Hey you ok?" He asks a small grin on his face. I took my one month to completely fall for this guy and i had to go, it wasn't fair.

" Seth I have to go back to California" I state avoiding his eyes.

" What why?" He asks sitting at the edge of my bed

" Work" I state " It was going to happen anyways, I go back to school in two weeks" I say. I just wasn't fair, I could feel the tears coming, but I tried to hold it in. I couldn't face him.

" Can't you stay, with me?" He asks gently placing his hand under my chin bringing it to make eye contact with his

" I can't" I say a tear slipping down my cheek.

" Why not?" He asks quickly wiping the tear away

" It took my mother everything to pay for college and even with that I work three jobs to help pay" I say

" We can work something out" He promises

" And if I have to go away I don't think we should be together" I blurt out. I look up to see his reaction, when I see the confused, sad expression on his face I wish I hadn't

" What?" He asks looking at me a hurt expression on his face

" It's not fair to either of us, I'm sorry seth" I say looking down at my bracelets

" you don't even want to try?" He asks raising his voice slightly

" I'm sorry" I reply tears cascading down my cheeks. I look up but all I see is a door slamming. My tears turn into sobs, someone opens the door and sits on my bed. I look up and through my tears I see Jake. I fall into his arms and sob into his chest.

" Shh" He says rubbing my back " He'll calm down"

" Iittsss n-oo-tt fa-aa-ii-rr" I say in-between sobs

" you'll be home for holidays right?" He ask. I finally pull myself together a bit.

" I have work, year round that's why I haven't been home, it's not fair to him, to seth" I say. still crying into Jacob's shirt.

" When are you leaving?" He asks

" Tonight" I decide " I can't stay anymore it might change my mind" I sigh

" Sam can lend you the money, we can work this out" He says

" I can't it's a pride thing, you have to understand" I say

" No I think it's a Cassie thing" Jake says " Bella isn't even home yet" He argues

" She's with Edward it'll be fine" I state in an attempt to reassuring myself

" Please we want you to stay" Jake says

" its not fair to my mom who's saved all her life to send me to college" I state. He sighs and kisses the top of my head.

Seth's POV

I shut the door to Cassie's bedroom harder than I intended and then storm right to the front door opening that as well sprinting out. It wasn't fair, the night before I was pouring my heart out to her and next thing I know we're not together and she's leaving tear my heart out and stomp on it will you. She was it for me, I knew if I left I'd be crushed. I could hardly spend a few hours without her let alone months. I hit a tree I'm passing and then another and another.

" Seth" I hear Jake's voice behind me

" What do you want?" I ask annoyed

" She's leaving tonight' He sates. I hit another tree.

" It's not fair why is she doing this to me?" I frown hitting it again

" She has no choice" Jake says " Why don't you understand that?" He sates

" Why don't you understand that I need her" I say

" You have to let her go if you love her" He says. I shake my head

" There has to be another way" I state

" You better come see her off" He says

" I'm not coming" I say making up my mind

" Don't be so selfish and come!" He yells

" Just go" I state he growls and then turns back to the house. This wasn't fair why was this happening

FF to Nighttime

Cassie's POV

" We'll miss you" Jared says a sad expression on his face

" Come visit or we'll have to come get you" Embry tells me. I chuckle a bit

" Stay out of trouble" Embry says

"Don't forget about us" Quill says

Paul grabs me in a hug and then kisses the top of my head

" Drive safe" He tells me as Sam finishes loading my things into the trunk of my car. I nod and Jake grabs me last

" you sure you want to do this?" He whispers

" I have to" I tell him "Miss you, give this to Seth" I sigh, he lets go and takes the letter . I look around for seth, sam catches me looking and shakes his head. He comes over and gives me a hug.

" Stay safe cassie" He says, I nod.

" I'll miss you guys" I smile as they all come in squishing me in a group hug. I chuckle a little.

" Bye guys" I frown they all nod bye, I get into the car and start the engine, this was something I had to do. I would never forgive myself if I just wasted all of the money my mother worked hard for. My car lurches foreward, I look in my rear mirror they all wave. A single tear falls down my rosy cheeks. I went from having everything and being on the top of the world to having nothing.

Seth's POV

I stand in the woods and watch my one love, my imprint drive away from me. How could this be happening, what if she didn't feel the same for me? What if she had someone in California? I would never know. Jake spots me I turn but he catches up.

" I can't believe you didn't say good bye" He says giving me a dirty look

" Leave me alone" I tell him as I keep walking

" Grow up seth" He mutters " This is from Cassie" He says holding out the letter. I take it and he leaves, I slowly open the letter and begin to read.

Dear Seth,

I'm sorry it had to end like this, I hope you know how much I love you. Stay strong for me. Thank you for taking care of me and always being there for me. This past month has been a blur but the one thing that kept me going was you. I hope we can still be friends because I know my life will be nothing without you. Stay safe

Much love,

Cassie

I trace over her pen marks and know what have I done? I had never felt more broken in my life.


	2. Sequel announcement:

I've posted the first chapter to my sequel to this story(:


End file.
